houseki_no_kunifandomcom-20200223-history
Phosphophyllite
From Character Introduction: * Main character. The youngest (300 years old). Now is trying to help Cinnabar. '' * ''Protagonist. His body is starting to become a mess. Phosphophyllite (フォスフォフィライト) is the main protagonist and the youngest Gem. He's weak and brittle, not suited for battle, and his clumsiness make him difficult in any other roles. He always want to be useful. His initial job was to make natural history encyclopedia which he progressed very little. He promise Cinnabar to help him. Adamant-''sensei'' relieved him from his first job since he got troubles one after another. He gain ability to run fast and talk to the sea species and maybe also ice floes. Later, he take over Antarcticite's job during winter since he lost the requirement of sleeping and also patrol duties during day. He also lost his ability to run fast due the heavy alloy, as it spread inside his body, and also leaves his body small creak. He's so far the only gems who has drastic body change and personality. Appearance Phosphophyllite has mint-green features which known by the Gems and the Admirabilis as the Moon People favorite color. His hair length is short under the ears, but cut even shorter in latest stories, imitate Antarcticite's hairstyle. He lost his legs when Ventricosus trade him with her little brother to the Moon People, and use shell with agate inside she gave as replacement which make him run faster than any Gems. He then lost his hands because ice floes during winter duties, and use gold and platinum alloy as substitute which make his arms golden, more powerful, and flexible, and his body larger. He also uses the alloy to make his foot have golden heels, most likely inspired by Antarcticite's high heels boots. As the story progressed, his body is literary become a mess. He wear standard winter uniform and black shoes without socks and occasionally wear black gloves. Phos first using the lightest blade, later he using Antarc's blade. Personality He's clumsy, spoiled, yet witty and has flexible way of thinking. Phos is the only gems who can talk back to their sensei. He's talk big about himself, but actually aware that his existence is useless, and hide his frustration by acting nag and spoiled prior his change. He eager to fight because he love sensei and want to help him. Yet due his brittleness the first job he got after 300 years of unemployment is being a scholar and making natural history encyclopedia which he underestimate and have no idea how. It seems he's either not too creative or accepted the role half-hearted. He always thinks the Gems fighting with blade is cool. He tend to doing reckless thing, disobey sensei. Because the Gems tendency towards life, he accept Ventricosus' reason for her betrayal even though he could become hostage forever. He doesn't like hard work, but want to do it in order to be useful. Phos has habit to saying will doing better next time, although it not always better. He follow Antarc advice for doing something he usually unable to do. Phos deep uneasiness (about how not useful he is) was reflect through ice floes. Though he didn't tempted to follow it, it make him accidentally lose his arms. Phos traumatized and shaken with Antarc abduction. He start to hallucinating and have nightmares about him being shattered. Because of that (and may also because his body part change) he reject and doesn't need to sleep. Later he become humbler and mellow, start to afraid the change he got, even though he want to be strong and join war at very first place. He also start to distrust and questioning Adamant-''sensei''. Story * Phosphophyllite want to be a fighter but too weak. Adamant-''sensei'' called him and give him a job to make natural history encyclopedia. He have no idea how. * The Gems recommend Cinnabar to him so he go to his place only to get caught in Moon People's attack. Cinnabar help him but Cinnabar's poison got Phos scrapped. Phos one sided promise Cinnabar to find him more fun job. * Later he ask Diamond, and get caught again in the Moon People's attack. Bort defeated them, but one group pass them and went straight to the school. The Moon People leave a snail there and start attack the Gems. Bort defeated them again. Euclase who at the scene with Jade, asked Phos to do his job as scholar and check the shell. Phos got eaten and melted. Diamond and Bort crack the shell, and the snail fall and disappear in the salt-water pond. * Phoz melted and become part/fragments inside the shell. Diamond through Cinnabar's suggestion, pull out the shell and collect Phos' fragments with other. He then successfully being put together in one night. After melted in the shell, he gained ability to talk to the slug and treated like he has nervous breakdown by other gems. * Ventricosus the small slug suggest him to go to the ocean so he stole the anti-salt resin and newer uniform design. Adamant-''sensei'' refuse his plan. Since Ventricosus become weaker, Phos decided to still going. Later he's attacked and taken by the Moon People as part of Ventricosus' deal with them. Aculeatus kill them later, and Ventricosus bring Phos back home and gave her agate shell for his lost legs. Adamant-''sensei is angry at Phos and relieve him from his work. * Rutile attach the agate to Phos' thigh. He can run really fast but can't walk. After Yellow Diamond accidentally cracked him, somehow he can control it better. He then propose to be a fighter and Adamant-''sensei make him accompany patrol duity with Amethyst. Since he's not accustomed to fight, he's not join the fight when Amethyst loss. Bort come and save them later. * Since he can't sleep, he join Antarcticite to do winter duties. He practice to cut ice floes and other duties. While distracted to ice floes' voice, he accidentally fall and lost his arms. Adamant-''sensei'' told him and Antarcticite to go to the Beach of Beginnings. * Antarcticite put gold and platinum alloy to become his arms substitute. His inclusions took time to adaptating and making a metal cubes with him inside. He watching Antarc broken and taken away while unable to help. He spend the rest of the winter doing Antarc's work with Adamant-''sensei''. * Bort come to him and ask him to be his partner. He agree and then told Diamond. * Their first fight is "Shiro" the Moon People who come to the school. Phos, Bort, and Alexandrite run after it. "Shiro" later become docile when meet Adamant-''sensei''. Phos accidentally hear sensei calling it with its name and start to doubt him. Cinnabar told him later that all the Gems have inkling that sensei has connection to the Moon People. * He helped Rutile finding rubies for Padparadscha. The older later join a walk with him. After asking him, Padparadscha advice him to be more discreet about harsh truth, as it could hurts other. * When the next Moon People come, he forgot his sword, shield himself with alloy and caught one sundry of Moon People and try to talk to him. But Amethyst come to help and kill it quick. Later Phos trying to find more info about the Moon People by asking Alexandrite. * He ask Adamant-''sensei'' to join fight, and surprised with Ghost Quartz sudden appearance. * tbc Relationships The Gems generally kind to each other, including to Phosphophyllite, their youngest brother. They shown to willingly pull out the shell where Phos got eaten before or staying up very late for searching the lost youngest. They even didn't angry (much) at him. Yet they seems don't mind with the idea Phos changing to slug, thinking it's the best for him since he usually making trouble. They seems underestimated him since all he was doing is nothing. Diamond comment once that Phos isn't too popular and ask him (actually the slug) to be more friendly to others. In the night Phos sometimes playing card game with other Gems. He and Morganite nicknamed Diamond and Euclase as 'team eyebrows'. Later the Gems realize Phos' sudden body and personality change. Diamond seems to spoiled him more than other Gems. Dia is the only one who concern when Phos become a slug (which actually, just shattered in the shell). He also volunteered to persuade sensei when Phos' plea to go to ocean rejected. He even didn't get angry when Phos asked him to be Bort new teammate and very understanding about the whole situation. Cinnabar think Phos is useless and a disappointment, but quietly hope for Phos' one-side promise. Phos himself quite fond with Cinnabar because Cinnabar accidentally tell his secret to him, who being never depend on. Cinnabar save Phos a couple times, make him determined more to help him. Phos currectly still awkward with Cinnabar due still not fulfill his promise yet. Bort bluntly called him 'scraps' and think he's useless and (either joking or not) threaten to destroy him to dust. After Phos get more power, Bort asked him to be his teammate. Phos later sees Bort decision and knowledge in battle as useful and recommend sensei to make each Gems partnered with Bort at least once. Phos see Bort analytic side about his partner fighting style and current enemy as way of care. Yellow Diamond is kind and helpful to Phos, but denied to be his teammate because he think he can't handle Phos himself. The twin Amethyst are also kind to him but love to tease him. When Phos kneel and asked them forgiveness, they apologize instead with reason that it was them first who want to show off to Phos. Alexandrite thought the initial Phos is always exaggerated everything. Though not necessarily close, Phos meet Rutile quite often as later the doctor have interest with his body change. Rutile always willing to explain him many things and worry about Phos' disappearance. Due Rutile nice hearing, he may hear about Phos and Padparadscha discussion, which denied by Phos in order to make Rutile not hurt. Phos still remember Padparadscha and thought he's cool. It can be assumed Phos' first one century is close or admire Padparadscha. He follow his advice to become more discreet with truth. During winter, he become Antarcticite's junior at work. Antarc told him bluntly about him doing nothing, but after hear Phos' story, agree to partnered with Phos and teach him many things. Phos think Antarc as kind and brave person. Antarc's abduction by the Moon People shocked him so much he start to hallucinating him. Ventricosus says his color look tasty. Phos want the Gems and Admirabilis to be friendly, which she couldn't response since she use him as trading tools. Phos acceptance to her reason make her realize her action and leads to his freedom and new legs. He seems very close to sensei and love to hiding under his robe prior his change. He even have nerve to talking back to him and ask him join a card game before night sleeps. Phos thinking the thought of the possibility their sensei closer to the Moon People than to them is ridiculous and disgusting, but still make him doubt him. Gem Info * Mineral: Phosphate * Chemistry: Zn2Fe(PO4)2•4H2O * Color: Blue-green to colorless Phosphophyllite is a rare mineral composed of hydrated zinc phosphate. Its name derives from its chemical composition (phosphate) and the Greek word for "leaf", phyllon, a reference to its cleavage. It is highly prized by collectors for its rarity and for its delicate bluish green color. Phosphophyllite is rarely cut because it is fragile and brittle, and large crystals are too valuable to be broken up. 240px-Phosphophyllit_mineralogisches_museum_bonn.jpg|rough phosphophyllite Source: Wikipedia Quote "If you want to mess with Phos (' new body), get in the line." - Adamant-''sensei'', to the other curious Gems. Trivia * When suggested by Diamond to change (what he normally do), Phos, looks unexcited and either joking or serious, answer that he always pondering the concept of change. Since they're Gems, 'change' is something they normally won't do. Yet Phos is changing, a lot. * From chapter 21 onwards, the agate pattern on his legs was gone. Gallery Phos design.jpeg|animation character design Phos anime.jpg Phos anime2.jpg Phos card.jpeg|card game - front Phos card2.jpg|card game - front Category:Characters Category:Gems